I like art too A Deidara love story
by nami li
Summary: The Akastuki are looking for a new base, and your hometown is looking like the perfect place. What happens when your Kage of an uncle sends you away for your safety? The Akastuki and Deidara- that's what. YOUxDeidara
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story here ^ ^ I hope you like it, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I want to make this a good stroy so comments are always good. :D_

It started snowing right as you got inside your cozy little home. You passed your refrigerator knowing nothing was in it. You laid on your side and curled up into a ball under your covers in your bed and tried to go to sleep. Even for you it's pretty cold tonight. Definitely below zero. Even under your three blankets you were shivering.

_Why does this have to be happening now? _you thought.

The Land of Ice is an island directly north of the Land Hidden in the Clouds. It's the dead of winter and famine has struck your village. Due to an earthquake in the land of lightning, the bridge that brought food, has collapsed and the only way food could get to your village was by boats. But not only did an earthquake hit, after that a huge tsunami came hit your village. But luckily, your house is near by the Kage's mansion, which is on higher ground. And also, the weather this year could not be worse. It is so cold that ice surrounding the island is extremely thick, and the boats rarely made it without having to turn around because the ice prevented it from going any further.

Today, your mission was to help unload a cargo ship and help distribute it out to markets, but it quickly change when it never showed up. Being one of the only ninjas that are still alive and not in the hospital from hypothermia, your mission was now to find out what had happened to the ship.

It turned out it had capsized about 3 miles away. Ice had damaged the ship, but luckily there was no casualties. You returned them to the Land of hidden in the Clouds but being in the weak state you were, you could only get them to shore and had to return to your village and help there.

So far, it has been 3 days without food. Just water and some food pills to keep your chakra up. But, food pills don't work forever… you were slowly fading from starvation. Same goes with your team mates. Your squad was one of the last standing ones, but no team could last longer than 5 days on the missions you were constantly being sent on. And being in the state your village is in, missions aren't getting easier, but harder, **much**, harder.

You laid as still as the night in your bed, only hearing your heartbeat a steady, but fast pace. Faster than normal, probably because you were shivering so much.

_What happens if I don't wake up tomorrow? What happens if I die in my sleep from the cold…or starvation…I'd never see anyone again…_

You sighed and closed your eyes, snuggling deeper in your blanketsand actually feeling a little warmer. You opened your eyes and blinked, thinking you saw something… someone?

_What?_

You squinted, making out a shadow in the hall. Not having enough energy to start a fight, or get up, you fell asleep, thinking it was a hallucination from your sleep and food deprivation.

"You think she's okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but she needs something to eat, right when she wakes up."

"Yeah, all those people there…I can't believe we couldn't do anything for them."

"Yeah… But Naruto, the Kage really wanted ___ out of the village so badly. He didn't want to loose his best ninja."

"Yeah, I gettcha, but leaving all those people."

"It wasn't our mission to do anything but get her, we couldn't have done anything."

"Yeah…"

You woke up to hear these voices, unfamiliar ones, but now you knew that the shadow you saw last night wasn't a dream. They seemed nice, knowing that your Kage wanted you out.

_Oh uncle…_ You thought. That's right, your uncle was the Kage of the Land of Ice and would do anything for you. But seeing that the village was in such a bad state, he only wanted the best for you. But having these people take you away just wasn't right. Your village was in trouble and he sent you away, knowing that you would refuse to leave he _made _you leave, by practically being kidnapped!

But here, it was warmer, with a breeze as if you were skipping through trees. Birds were singing and you heard leaves rustling. It felt good to be out of the below zero temperatures, but you preferred the winter and cold much more then the heat. You gathered enough strength to lift your head and speak.

"W-who are you?"

"Sakura! She woke up!" They stopped running and set you down on a tree beanch since, if fact, they were indeed skipping through trees.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And I'm Sakura Haruno! And please don't worry, your Kage sent us."

"Oh…" you said weakly, "Where are we going?"

"Well, we were ordered to bring you back to the leaf village with us. We understand that you're a pretty strong ninja back at your village so that's why you needed the best protection from the Leaf." said Sakura.

_That's being a bit conceited calling yourself the best… but I guess it's because all the other villages are recovering form the shock._

"But, why I couldn't I just be sent to the Land in the Clouds?" You asked.

"We're not sure but, you'll be safe with us. But right now you need something to eat. Fast," said Naruto. And before I knew it he was on the ground starting a fire and got a pack of instant ramen out.

"Naruto loves ramen," Sakura giggled and brought me down. A little later we all ate some ramen and, boy, did instant ramen ever taste so good. We rested a little bit for you to get some rest and regain some chakra. You sighed a sigh of relief and said,

"Boy did that taste good! The last thing I ate was a piece of bread. Thank you."

"No problem!" They said simultaneously. Then we all took off, a little slower for you, but a stead pace. It took about another day to get to the boarder, but you got there safe.

Well… until you ran into some people…some very bad people.

"Well well well, looky who we have here un." Said a tall blonde man wearing a cloak with red clouds.

"Ooo! Sempai! We found the nine tails!" shouted another... man? With a swirly mask on.

"And it looks like they have a pretty little new freind with them too, un." the blonde guy said ignoring the other.

"You again!" Shouted sakura with a face of disgust showing. You looked at Naruto and saw he was filling with rage.

"Get out of here you scum bag, you don't need your trouble!"

"Well, we're not looking for trouble either, well much anyway un. We just want the girl. She's not your property or anything, so just hand her over un."

"But Sempai... the nine tails is right in front of us!"

"NOT NOW TOBI! It's not our mission."

"What do you want with ___!?" asked Sakura.

"It's none of your buisness. Now u can hand her over or we'll take her by force."

"Make us!" Shouted Naruto while he ignighted a smoke bomb and grabbed you.

Or did he?

Someone grabbed you, but you didn't move, you stayed in the smoke being held by some very strong. But not Naruto. Your arms were held behind you and you fell to your knees couching from the smoke, and as the smoke cleared you only heard a voice say,

"Gottcha, un."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Yay! Sorry this one just looks, a little longer becasue there is more dialouge, but I could write this all day :D I'll try and get another one up tomorow. And um, well Hidan is in the chapter and the next, and I don't curse. So, you're going to see words like, freak, fudge, heck, crap, ect. So please work with it please :) And that's why this ones rating is bumped up to T. Comments always welcomed as long as they're nice please, critiques are fine too. ^ ^ See ya next chapter~_

It seemed to be just you two on the ground with clearing smoke spinning around you. The other guy with the mask seemed to disappear. You and the blonde guy stood still until all the smoke cleared.

"So ___, you gonna be a good girl and come with us? Or are we going to have to bring you by force un."

You sat on the ground, silently with a face of awe. You could barely think straight with all the things that had happened in the last few days. Going on missions on "zero" energy, getting taken away without permission, and now being stolen from your escorts that you barely know.

"Well, I'll guess I'll take this as a yes un." Said the guy. He lifted you up and tossed you in the air and landed on his back and he took off going west instead of south like where Naruto and Sakura were going. That's when you realized that you were still in your pajamas, but had a backpack on. All your pajamas were was some gray baggy pants and a semi-fitted, blue shirt.

"Who are you." you said lightly and dazed.

"Me? I'm Deidara, un."

You nodded and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The rain village."

"Why."

"Isn't it obvious? You're the niece if the Leader of the Land of Ice. Your land is in trouble, vulnerable, prefect for taking over now. But to make a long story short, your bait, un. "

"W- what! No… no! No, what are going to make me do?! Stop, stop right now! STOP! "

Surprisingly, he stopped and you got off his back, but he held your wrist.

"What, you have no choice un. Once you were caught back over there, your chances of going back to your village went from maybe, to none. There's nothing you can do now, un."

"NO! If I don't go with you, I can still go back! Please! Let me go."

"Oh ___, I have a feeling your not getting this whole thing. I'm from the Akatsuki. Your not going anywhere un."

"The Akastuki!"

"Don't the cloaks tell it all? Your so dazed you can't think right can you, un? Maybe it's best you get some sleep."

And with that he pressed your pressure point by your neck.

"No!…no…no…" you muttered as you drifted to unconsciousness. The next thing you knew before you totally fell asleep was that you were on a big bird. A big, white, bird with Deidara and you riding it, taking off to the sky.

"Sempai, is she ever going to wake up?"

"Yeah, what'd you to her Deidara, drug her?"

"She's fine un! She's just unconscious… She'll be up in a while un."

"Well she's been out for a long while. Maybe something happened to her. Ask Kakuzu to take a look at her. "

"Ugh, she's fine!"

You heard arguing around you. You opened one eye to see what was going on, but give the illusion you were sleeping. You saw Deidara, a blue guy, and the guy with the swirly mask. You seemed to be laying on a couch, but closed your eyes when you heard others coming.

"What, the freak is going on! I can hear all of you mother freakers down the friggin hall!" shouted a very angry man. "And who the freak is this b---!"

_Geeze, can you say anger management? Shout a little louder, I can't hear you. "_And who are you calling a b--!" _Did I say that out loud…_

They all turned to you while you sat up straight.

"Sempai! She's up!"

"No way," he said sarcastically, "Now shut up Tobi. It's about time you're awake un."

"Where am I? Your 'secret evil villain lair?'"

"Actually yes." said the blue guy. I looked at him and got up.

"Where the freak do you think your going?" said the angry guy.

"Nowhere! … you have a problem?

The guy smirked and nodded his head as if he was gesturing that he was telling himself something. Like "yeah, curse her out" or something. He took a deep breath and started to say- well yell,

"YOU KNOW WHAT BIT-"

"Hidan, PLEASE. SHUT UP for a dang minute." said this scary looking guy with a handkerchief around his face.

"You shut up you bas-"

"Cut it out guys," interrupted _**another **_guy with red hair. _Am I the only girl here? _"Deidara, leader-sama wants you. Bring the girl too."

"You got it Sasori my man. C'mon ___ un." You followed him reluctantly, but there's no way you could escape the Akastuki. You were strong, maybe the strongest in your village, but you were out numbered and still kind of weak. But as you were walking through the hall with Deidara, you wanted to ask him a few questions.

"Hey, um.. Deidara?"

"Yeah, un."

"Are, um… all those guys part of the Akatsuki too?"

"Of coarse, yeah un."

"Oh… Okay, what should I say the leader."

"Nothing, he'll talk to you."

"Okay well what-"

"I don't know what he wants you to do either."

"Oh… okay."

We entered a dark room with two figures. When your eyes adjusted to the light, you saw that one was a blue haired girl and a orange haired guy. _At least I'm no the only girl. _But she looked indifferent, almost sad.

"Leader-sama." Deidara said and bowed. You didn't. It's not like you were part of the Akastuki… yet.

"Good job Deidara. You can go." said the orange haired man. Deidara nodded and left the room.

"___, You're here to help us with a goal. You're going to become one of the Akastuki tomorrow. You know already to much to ever be let go. You now follow our rules and have to battle Hidan tomorrow ten minutes before sunset. Once we see what you can do you'll be given the full reason you're here. If you try to escape, we'll find you. If you try to escape even after your purpose is completed, we simply might kill you if you don't have anything we already have. Tonight you will sleep in a room next to Deidara. No questions. You are dismissed."

You didn't know what to say. All you had to say _were_ questions. But instead you just nodded turned around and left. You walked outside and shut the door behind you, closed your eyes, and sighed. _How did this happen…_ you thought. You sighed again and leaned against a wall.

"Something wrong ___ un? "

You gasped and stared at Deidara.

"Oh, well… well….well you should know! I can never go home again because of you. I can never see any of my friends or my uncle again."

"Oh, you'll see your uncle soon. I promise un."

"Ugh… Why are you trying to be all nice to me. Your villains, what happened to being evil? "

He chuckled.

"You know, heh, I was _forced _to join this place too, un."

"O-oh. Well, um…"

He chuckled again.

"Alright, this is getting awkward. Let me show you to your room."

"Okay.."

Once you got to your room Deidara handed you the backpack that was around you earlier.

"I think those leaf ninjas packed your things for you."

"Thank you," said taking the bag and taking a step inside your room. It wasn't anything too speacial, just a bed, a dresser, a night table and a desk. "How...nice..." you muttered. "Thanks Deidara. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, but first you need some food. You can get settled and I'll get you some cereal or somthing."

"Oh! No It's okay I'll come with you. I need to get to know the place anyway. Is that why you're being nice?"

"Teh, no. Can't I just make a friend? Besides, I despise the person who forced me here, I don't want you to have an enemys, un."

"Oh. Well, I guess we can get to know eathother over cereal."

"Sounds good, lets go."

Deidara and you walked to th kitchen and poured some cereal. You sat across from him and started the conversaion with a simple question.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I love art."

You gasped.

"Really? I like art too!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahh! I worte t__o short of a chapter! D: But, this one was more information.... hmmm well, I'll definetly make the next one more intresting :D Well, hopefully. Comments are always welcomed and so are critiques. I hope you like this one! _

"Art is bang!"

"Haha, it sure is!"

You might of only knew Deidara for a little while, but so far, you liked him. A lot. You would have never thought that you'd have so much in common.

"So, you like blowing things up un?"

"Well, I love fire works. Oh! And fire is beautiful. Give me a box of toothpicks and a candle, and I'll be entertained the whole day."

He chuckled.

"Well, my art is all explosion and fire. I'll show you tomorrow is you want, un."

"Sure! That'd be great." you said as you finished off your cereal. "So, um… I noticed you say 'un' a lot. Why is that?"

"Oh that? That's just a habit of mine…" he paused and smirked, "un."

You both laughed. You were still laughing a bit when you noticed that he had the nicest, cutest smile. Then, you guys were quiet for a minute and you looked down at the table and made a "heh" sort of laugh as your smile faded away. You stayed quiet for a few more seconds until Deidara said,

"Been a long day, huh. "

"More like a week, actually."

"Yeah, why don't I take you back to your room. Maybe some relaxing will make you feel a little better, un."

"Thanks, I think so too."

He took your bowl and put it in the sink. Then he escorted you to your room.

"Goodnight ___. I'm right next door if you need anything, un. "

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight, Deidara."

He nodded and went into his room, too. _Ha, I've been in my pajamas all day._ You thought as you picked up your backpack and headed towards the bed. You looked inside because you wanted to see what the leaf ninjas had packed for you. Three shirts, two pairs of pants and…underwear's…

_They packed my underwear…. That's…. that's….that's kind of creepy… _You shivered. Then, you looked into one of the side pockets and found some things. One was a little case that had my jewelry that my uncle gave me. You were so overjoyed that they had packed that. They must have knew that it was special since it said "happy 13th birthday ___! With love, Uncle." The other thing that they had out in the backpack was a framed picture of you and your dad and uncle. Your mom had passed when you were born and your dad, well he died in the earthquake. When you saw that, you remembered how he neglected you many times trying to keep the house. Him always complaining how his brother in law couldn't give a dang about him, but only his daughter.

He might have not spent much time with you, or got to know you within the 16 years of your life, but he only meant good. You always wanted to know him better, but he seemed boring. Always doing his work and barely talking. For a long time, until you were maybe 12, you thought that that was all there was to your dad. That's why you were so close to your uncle. He was much more intresting and fun. But now both of them were gone. Well, sort of.

You sighed knowing that your life was going to change dramatically from now on. It was hotter over here so ou started to change your shirt when you looked around the dull, lifeless room that was now the place where you would sleep from now on. The place where you would wake up to every morning. You remembered the man at the desk form earlier today and realized that he was your new leader from now on. And thought about the people you saw today and accepted that those were going to be the main people in your life from now on. But then…

BOOM! You screamed. _What the heck was that!_

"TOBI YOU IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

It was Deidara, screaming at someone. _Maybe he __**is **__only being nice to me…_ The next thing you knew was that someone bursted through your door and clinged onto you legs. You still had only half your shirt on… You screamed again and quickly put it on right before Deidara came practically with steam coming out of his ears.

"___-chan! Please protect Tobi!" Tobi pleaded.

"TOBI GET OFF OF HER un. NOW!"

"But then sempai will blow Tobi up when all Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled. But then another voice came from down the hall.

"DEIDARA SHUT THE FUDGE UP! JUST KICK TOBI'S FRIGGIN ARSE SO HE'LL SHUT RTHE FREAK UP!!! "

The angry man. How lovely.

A odd 2 hours passed. You were laying in your bed falling asleep getting used to you new bed and room, hoping Tobi wouldn't have done anything bad again. When Deidara was angry everybody was angry. But…that was merely a taste of what goes on in the Akastuki everyday.

Merely, a taste.

_AUHTORS NOTE_

_I'm sorry this one was so short. Next time probably will be the fight woth Hidan! See you next chapter hopfully! _


	4. Chapter 4

A kunai flew passed you at practically the speed of sound. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped. A dark shadow ran towards you and knocked you down. You tried to dodge it but just fell down. _What's wrong with me? I'm…I'm so weak!_ He hit you again. Blood stained your lips. _What's happening?! _Your entire life flashed through your eyes until you got to where you were now… and then went into the future. Just one glimpse of what you were going to look like, what state your life seemed to be in… and who you who'd you be with. Everything was black and white and fuzzy, but it was becoming more clear. Well, until that dark shadow came up to you and well, you know.

You never saw the whole picture, just three figures acting happy. You didn't see aay faces or very good scenery, but you could tell which one was you. You seemed happy with a person, and that's all.

But you didn't die. You simply woke up.

_Eww… I'm so sweaty, _you thought. You were also panting and was tangled in your sheets. It was around 5 o'clock AM and you were fully awake and energized. Having all the rest you got yesterday, you didn't need to fall back asleep. Instead you took a nice long shower. Once you did that you put on your black shorts that went down to your mid thigh with a blue v-neck shirt with fish nets under it, and a long black, flowing jacket. You kept your hair down and went out to the hall. You tried to find your way to the kittening, knowing there was a door to outside near there. You went down a couple of hallways, got lost and found your way back to your room. The you started again and went into another circle. And then another. It got really annoying so you just stayed in your room. It turned 6:30 until a knock came to your door. You went and found Deidara.

"Hey there ___, you want to see some explosions un?"

"Oh, sure!"

"Alright, I'll show you the training grounds, un. Come follow me."

You nodded and followed. While you were walking you payed close attention to where you were going. You were definitely going to go out a lot. It turned out you went down every hall except for one or two, but found that the door wasn't through the kitchen, but another door at the end of some other hall. Deidara opened the door to a big huge field.

"We better hurry, it's gonna start raining soon, un."

"Really? It's barely cloudy though."

"Trust me, it's going to rain un."

"Okay."

He grinned and said. "Alrighty, time for some art." He put his hand in a bag and waited a few seconds until he pulled out these two tiny birds.

"Aww!!! They're so cute!" you said.

"Watch this un." he said with a gleam in his eye. He threw the birds into the sky and they changed into two gigantic white birds. You gasped as you watched them fly around in the sky.

"Here comes the fire works ___"

You payed close attention to the birds as they collided and bursted into a beautiful aurora of reds, oranges and yellows.

"That was amazing Deidara!"

"You really liked it un?"

"Heck yah! That was beautiful! How did you do that?"

"It's my jutsu actually un." He waved at you to show the hands on his mouth.

"Whoa! " You came up to him and grabbed his hand, palm up. "Oh my gosh! Your so amazing!" _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_ He chuckled and said,

"Thanks, you are too un."

"Oh please, you haven't seen my jutsu yet. But it's so boring compared to yours."

"I doubt that, but we'll see when you battle Hidan tonight. "

"Oh yeah… which one's Hidan again?"

"The one with the cursing problem, un."

"Ohhhh, that one…OH…THAT one! You mean the one with the huge scythe? "

"Heh, yup. Be careful with him. He's obsessed with killing too, un. But don't worry too much, it should be a short battle, un."

"Yeah, I hope so."

But really, you weren't too sure that he meant a "short battle" because Hidan was going to finish you, or that the time limit was short. _I hope he's talking about time!_

After a while of hanging outside, you guys went inside and ate some breakfast. Everyone seemed to be on a mission or still sleeping. Deidara described all the Akastuki members and showed you where everything is. You have lots of laughs together and chatted the day away. Well, until some people disturbed you.

"Aww, look at you two love birds." said Kisame.

"Shut up! We're friends un." Deidara yelled.

"But isn't that what they all say? And isn't she a tad bit young for you? I mean a 13 year old?!" He winked at you.

"Um…," You chuckled, " I'm 16." you corrected.

"Going on 60." Hidan said as he walked by.

"Hidan that was terribly rude." said Konan. _Where'd she come from… _Hidan turned paused before turning around and spewing curses under his breath and left the room.

"I came to remind everybody that you have 5 minutes before showing up at the training grounds." She said then exited.

"Oh man! That reminds me! I completely forgot that I don't have any kunai or weapons with me!"

"Waddaya need? Whatever you use, Sasori probably has," said Kisame. "His puppets are packet full of them."

"Or you could just use mine, un, " said Deidara. "You have to sharpen all of his first and there's no time for that, un."

"Oh! That's be great, thanks."

"No problem," he got up and took off his tool belt and kunai holster. "Here you go, un."

"Thanks so much!" you said as you put them on. You had to adjust it bit, but it fit pretty well.

"How adorable," said Kisame.

"Get out. Now ,un…."

Kisame laughed and left grinning. Now it was just the two of you again.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

And with that, you left to the training grounds, wet from the earlier rain. Everyone was there except for Hidan, Kakuzu and you guys. You saw everybody and could identify them for the first time. You sat on the bleachers with everybody until Hidan came strolling in, almost strutting, and went to the middle of the field. It's like he was saying he could beat you within minutes.

"Be careful ___" Deidara said as you got up. Your eyes met.

"I will." While you turned away time seemed to slow down until your eye contact disappeared. You could still feel his gaze on you as you walked away. When you go to the middle of the field and saw Hidan acting all high and mighty, thinking he can beat you, you felt the same. A grin came onto your as if you were his mirror.

"You battle will start in exactly 30 seconds. You have until the second dark falls to show us what you can do ___. Don't hold back and act as if your life depended on it. You have 10 seconds left.

"Get ready little girl." Hidan said.

_I'm as ready as I'll ever be._

"Start."

Hidan gave a crazy hoot and grabbed his scythe. He charged full on.

_Amateur._

You dodged his blow coming from behind, seeing through his illusion. While he swung his weapon you used it as a spring board and launched yourself into the air. There is where you preformed your jutsu. You did multiply hand signs and pressed your hand against the air as if there was a wall there.

"Physic transparency justsu!"

After that, you stood on air. You could now walk any where in space using this jutsu, and no one could see the transparent wall you made with your mind. You could drop when you wanted and land on another space. But that was only the beginning of your jutsus'.

"Da freak?"

"Come and get me tough guy!"

You laughed. But this wouldn't be fun if there wasn't any fighting. You dropped and was heading in a straight line, but then switch direction to be in back of Hidan. He saw you and grabbed your leg as you were about to kick him and swung with his scythe with his open hand. But you simply laid back to dodge, still with him holding your leg. You jumped with your free leg and swung that at him, but he blocked that too but had to let your leg go. You were fighting an intense tai jutsu battle until you both pulled out kunai and were locked. He was winning and was over powering you. Once your kunai gave in he threw his kunai at you to make you bend back, but came back with his scythe from behind.

It was going to be too late. You started to make hands signs knowing you couldn't possibly make it.

You closed your eyes and hoped that you'd made it time, but the heard nothing but something like shattering glass.

A transparent purple wall appeared right between you and the contact of the scythe. The massive weapon just poked your back but the wall prevented it from slicing you in half. _Ha, how do you like my mind barrier. _

The scythe ripped through your clothing just a little bit, probably cut you but nothing lethal.

But…. why was Hidan smirking?


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahhh I'm so bad at describing things! I drew a picture for reference about how something happened but I didn't have time to fix them by the time I finished this, so Maybe I'll put the link in the next one. But if there's any confusion It might clear up later or you could just message me. I hope you like this one! Hard to believe that it was only like a 10-15 minute fight._

Hidan bursted into a manic laughter.

"It's over girlie." he said as he yanked the scythe out. It turned out a little deeper than you wanted.

You just shot him a glare and backed away, blood dripping down your back. _This isn't good, I'm bleeding to much. _You started to worry. You jumped into the air and landed on a random space about 5 feet off the ground. You had to really keep your distance now. You threw off your jacket and wrapped it around your waist around the cut. But when you focused your vision onto Hidan, he was licking your blood off of it.

_Oh that's so disgusting!_

But you watched even closer and saw that his skin was turning black and had white skeletal markings. Then he dropped the rest of your blood and made a circle in the ground with a triangle in the middle. It matched his necklace. He smirked.

"It's all over."

You were suddenly frozen and dropped to the ground. _He broke my jutsu! _

"Here's just a taste of what this jutsu can do."

He grabbed a kunai while you stood there doing nothing. You couldn't move. You were locked in your place.

Hidan threw the kunai a centimeter away from your face. He threw another even closer to your neck, leaving a small cut. Your eyes widened. He was really going to kill you. Then he made a evil laugh and pulled his scythe to his arm. He made a slice. You just flinched at the wound that suddenly appeared on your arm. It wasn't very deep actually, maybe just a scratch but it was bleeding horribly.

"Gah! Stop that!" _This reeaealy isn't good!_

"HA WHY THE FREAK WOULD I?"

You didn't respond. You just bit your lip. You looked at the sky, about 5 minuets left. _Would he kill me in five minutes? Or is it really worth it to use my jutsu? _You thought about it.

"Okay, you wanna go big guy?"

"Ha! Bring it beotch!"

"You aksed for it!" you yelled. Then you used one of your best jutsu's. You starred at a space right in front you. You focused all your chakra to your eyes and mind while Hidan was getting ready to stab him self again. This time he jabbed himself in the thigh. Through the pain, you still concentrated your chakra, then looked at a space until everything but that space started to blur, and that's when it was ready.

"Soul replacement jutsu!" You shouted as Hidan stabbed him right in the stomach. Then a ghostly figure appeared right in the space you were looking at, but really, that was you. Well, your soul. Your body was taking all the hits, but you weren't feeling a thing.

"Da freak?!"

Hidan decided to end it now with you. He stabbed himself right in the hear and screamed in enjoyment of killing you or just the feeling of pain. Your body did nothing but kack up blood and fell dead.

"Look what you did!" You yelled. "That's the _third time _someone killed my body within a month!"

He just looked at you with this crazy face of confusion on. Then he spat out more curses like there was no tomorrow. But during this time of anger, being practically a ghost, you turned transparent and came right next to him.

"WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU NOW?!"

_Geeze he's super angry. _But you didn't really care. You kicked him all the way down the field. While he was recovering from the kick, you animated yourself again. It was your re-animation jutsu that came with your soul replacement one. It took a lot of chakra, but it let you have the same body you had before, but unfortunately you still only had the same blood amount. You got some kunai out and threw them at him, but he recovered fast enough to spin his scythe and dodge reflect them all.

With your multiple wounds you had a hard time focusing on much because of your severe blood loss and your low chakra levels. He swung his scythe and but you couldn't dodge. Or did you? You fell to the ground right as it flew by your head from dizziness. But he swung it back. Having the scythe on a cable took it longer to come around full force though.

Kunai wouldn't stop it, but you found a nice little surprise in your tool belt. A kunai with a paper bomb on it. _Good thing Deidara loves explosives! _

And with that you threw it right when it was maybe 5 feet away. You rolled out of the smoke. It was dark now, maybe just 30 seconds left. But then you felt a sharp pain right down your back, and then Hidan's crazy laugh.

It was a diversion. He used the smoke to go back to his circle and slice your back, terribly close to your spine.

The whole place started spinning. He probably hit some nerves. Hidan was just too tough for you tonight.

"Alright… Say goodbye!"

Hidan raised his weapon and was getting ready to really end it - Until a miracle happened.

"Stop." Announced Pein. Sasori grabbed Hidan's weapon and Itachi held his arms back. "The battle is over. Treat ___ , we need her Hidan. She has interesting jutsu's. Stop."

He spat curses but dropped his weapon. Deidara came next to you and held you up against him. He was so kind and wram. You felt so safe.

"___ That last hit was really bad. That was your spine right, un?"

You took a couple of breaths until you said,

"No…but really close. Deidara, I'm loosing a lot of blood. "

"Don't worry we have medic. Kakuzu is going to treat you, un."

"Okay…"

Then you heard Kakuzu say something. "Deidara bring her inside I have to look at her in the infirmary."

_Ohh…I don't want him to look at me… I mean a criminal medic?_

Deidara picked you up and pretty much cradled you. And that's the last thing you remembered before passing out - being held by Deidara.

'Knock, knock.' Someone was at the door, Konan.

"Pein wants to know her status."

"She just missed a major never that could have paralyzed her forever. She just had major blood loss. She needs a lot of rest to regain it all, that's why she hasn't been waking up very often. "

"Do you know when she might wake up."

"I really don't know. We don't have any medical records with past history. We're just going to have to wait."

"Okay. Thank you. We should let her rest."

"Yeah."

You heard them both leave and you opened your eyes. Then you tried to get up. You had bandages around your waist and couldn't really bend, But that didn't stop you from going outside.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRY MY DUCKYS! (odd) Sorry everyone, this chapter took so long and it's nowhere near good. I've been a little busy this week and instead of giving this chapter in chunks, I put it in on big one, but really I should of done something else and blah blah blah… I'm sure you don't to hear me rant. (I tend to go on forever) I picked up guitar! :D so yeah there's that and then all the homework I've been dumped with. And I'm not the best emotionally either… I'm very angry at my "best friend" (long story) … Um and yeah. I've been writing a lot of poetry. But here the chapter… I'm slipping from this story… just like I did with my former one… oh what to do what to do. _

_Enjoy~_

You blushed.

"O-oh… Um, really?"

"Yeah, un. Hidan's crazy. And he's immortal. He doesn't show mercy, and since you were new and everything, he would really just take it as another sacrifice to his Jashin."

"Oh, well thanks." You gave a smile. "So…Um Jashin? The evil guy?"

"Yeah, Hidan's crazy about his religion. So don't be surprised when he has a huge blade stuck in him un."

You gave a light laugh. "Ah, Hidan. He's only being loyal to his religion. I don't blame him for fighting for something he cares about. Well seeing that he cares for something, you know? I mean, it's like me and my village… I would have fought for it until I dropped dead…"

Deidara was silent. You saw him look at your bandages, you shirt was rolled up, your jacket, gone. All you could hear was the sound of rain becoming harder and harder, with a few rumbles of thunder. He gave a little sigh until he said,

"___, I'm sorry for bringing you here, un. "

"………Deidara, you…" You paused, knowing that he had heard your conversation with Naruto and Sakura. "You heard what I said to those ninjas. Didn't you."

"Yeah, you were really upset, un. But I was just wondering, why do you blame people for what happened in the pas-"

"Because it effects you in the future." Those words came instantly to your mouth. It's the one thing so many people you knew didn't understand. They all say "it's history" but it effected you in the future no matter what.

"Your not the one to blame, neither are those leaf ninjas. It was my uncle really. Wait… no. It was-"

"Wow, you really think back, don't you, un."

"Well yeah, it's the only way I can figure out what really happened and who to blame. So, now when I think about it, none of this would have happened if that earthquake never happened. Actually, if my parents never…no my grandparents. Yeah. If they never moved here none of this would have happened."

"Wow, un. But they have nothing to do with this situation. Like, they didn't cause the earthquake. So really, it's no ones fault because it was a natural disaster, un."

"Hmm…I guess so. So I can't get any justice." You sighed. A loud clap of thunder boomed. "but thanks." You turned to him, but got caught in his gaze. He was just looking at you. You were both sitting on the bed next to each other, both starring at eatch other.

Deidara looked so handsome in the dim light coming from the ceiling, but the was also a nice light coming from the window next to your bed. It was cloudy and rainy outside, but that made it that much better being here- inside with Deidara.

You were both starring at each other intently. You couldn't look away from him. You were just lost in his green-blue eyes. You started getting more light headed than you already were. Actually, it was like your head was a balloon. It floated out the window and just went up and up and up.

"You know, I sent an angel to look over you last night. The angel came back a minute later and I asked it why. It told me 'Angels don't watch other angels, un.'"

Your head floated passed the trees and into the safety of the open air. It drifted up and up until it floated right above could nine.

You blushed.

"That was the sweetest thing that someone has ever said to me Deidara."

"Well I really mean it. I couldn't stop thinking if you were alright last night. ___ you're my angel."

And with that, you just flew into his arms. He held you tight. When you looked up, your eyes locked again, and you slowly kissed as the rain stopped down pouring. But a bright, vibrant strike of lighting flashed. It knocked out the lights and the only light was that of the gray clouds with a small space being created with the sun peeking through. It created a beautiful sun ray with a rainbow. You both looked out the window with Deidara holding you, watching the beautiful sun shower until it disappeared and the room was dim again and the rain just came down just as hard as it was before. _That was so amazing Deidara. Timing couldn't have been better. _

He was still holding you. You didn't really want to leave, but you know you had to because Kakuzu would be coming back.

"Deidara, Kakuzu will be coming back soon. Especially because the lights went out."

"It's okay, un. I'll make sure I get out on time, but I don't really want to let you go, un."

"And I don't want to leave. I'm really happy I stayed here…

"Yeah un," He slowly let you go. Cold air now hugged you instead of the warmth radiating off of him. It felt like a part was just missing from you now. You both got up simultaneously, looked at eat other and hugged one more time. I guess he missed holding something too.

'Tap, tap, tap' Foot steps were coming down the hall. Deidara quickly let go, but with reluctance. He took a step back, waved, grinned and left. You were a little amused by that but didn't get distracted enough to make it back into the bed to seem like you were sleeping. The storm though, was getting really bad. You could still see the light spot of clouds in the distance that opened when you two kissed, but dark, menacing clouds were violently pushing it away with lighting and wind. It was getting a bit scary…

You heard the door creak open, some light footsteps, and then the door close again. _I guess he was just making sure I was okay… Phew… _

But…you heard more footsteps. Faster, and almost cautious. It was like if a spy was running away but didn't want to be caught. Quiet.

The door opened again. You closed your eyes as if you were sleeping but were very tense, on guard. And it was a good thing you were. Strong arms lifted you up. Short, spiky, blonde hair was all you could see. You gasped and flailed out. That made him let you go.

"NARUTO!" you yelled through your teeth not wanting attention. "What are you doing!"

"We said we were going to get you out, you don't belong here!"

"NO!"

And with that you sprinted out the door. You heard them after you, running with ambition and with a goal set in mind. You could just scream, then other members would come, but then what would that say? That you couldn't handle these two ninjas on your own. They would sense them sooner or later anyway, even it most of them were on missions. You ran and ran while they just kept chasing you. Turning corners, going down long halls, sprinting up a flight of stairs, and then another, but finally, you hit the hall where your room was. Still having low amounts of blood you ran all the way down to your room with them maybe a few yards away. You ran passed your room, passed all of them to the door that lead to another hall…but they didn't know that.

You stopped right at the door, making a little dust cloud when you halted. You held up your hand to stop, and they did as you raised your other hand as if you were about to knock on the door. They shook their head in the 'no' gesture. You nodded your head, the gesture saying 'oh, I'll do it alright.'

"___-"

"No, I said to get out, and you came to get me. I said I 'd scream, but you left, now you came again and you have no time to run. This is _my_ choice! And I want to stay… Leave now. I'm letting you go _again_."

"___, if we came back last time, we'll come back again." Said Sakura.

"You don't even know me, why do I matter to you so much?"

"Because you're a good and important person! If you're here, you'd be a criminal." Naruto exclaimed.

"Well you know what? I don't' care."

You knocked on the door with loud thumps. Both of their mouths dropped and had a face with a pang of astonishment mixed with confusion. But… they waited.

The door never opened. It was an empty hall way, no one was going to open it, so you twisted the handle and made a run for it, slamming the door. But luckily there was another hall, but it was on an angel going backwards, like it was made for hiding. You ran towards it and got behine the wall right as they passed you. You were breathing heavily, but you used this time to catch your breath, knowing that you'd have to start running again…


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay the weekend is here and now I have more time to write chapters! Kind of :/ well this one is really short but a little romance-y. I have to think about the plot for verything else now. Well enjoy :D _

You got out of bed and stretched as much as you could without tearing any stitches. You felt a little light headed but you felt fine other than that. You stood up and walked around the room looking at Kakuzu's stuff. The basic stuff and other items. But what you weren't expecting was A knock at the _window_. And look who it was.

Leaf village ninjas.

"Psst ___ we're here to get you out! 'Comon!" whispered Naruto. You dropped your mouth open and raised your eyebrow while running to the window.

"Get out of here! These people will kick you butt. Run. I'm fine!" Which was the truth. You wanted to stay here. You might have wanted to see your uncle, but you wanted a little change. Let's try being on the evil side for once. "Naruto, if I go and they find me they'll kill me. They told me that when I first came here. I'll be fine. Please go."

"___ We aren't going." said Sakura.

"Yes you are. All you'd do is get me and yourselves killed. Go. Please. Please?"

"___, we came all the way here knowing that we could get killed. That's the whole point of being a ninja. Putting your life on the line for people you care about, right?" Naruto said.

"B-but Naruto… Naruto, no. I'm staying here. It's to much of a risk. We'd be out numbered and we just aren't strong enough."

"___-"

"No." you cut him off. "I will _scream_, if you don't go, and I'm serious."

"___ please! We only want to help you."

"But I never asked for help! Aren't you the ones who got me into this anyway? If you never took me away I could still be in the village helping it to recover. But no, you didn't wake me up or anything! You just took me from my home. See what you did? Now, _this _is home!"

"But ___, your uncle just wanted you to be safe, and we failed at that." Sakura explained.

"I know that, but if you, him, or anybody told me this…I could have fought back. I could have changed his mind and stayed where I've been for the past 16 years! And now I can _never _go back! What makes me want to think that you'd help me now? My uncle had no right to just 'relocate' me!"

Voices were getting a tad bit high.

"___, we'll take you by force if you don't come! These people are some seriously bad guys, you don't belong with them! _Please, _just come with us." pleaded Sakura.

"……no," You shook your head. "No. I'll give you to the count of three to get out, or else I'll scream. One."

"___ please!"

"Two," you took a breath. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, then looked at you looked down, and took off.

"Three." You exhaled and sighed, but heard footsteps coming. You scurried to the bed and laid down but the person came in right as the cover was floating down.

"Hey, you shouldn't be up. What were you doing, I though I heard voices down the hall?" Kakuzu asked.

"Oh…well I was singing…" You made yourself blush. One of your many talents.

"It sounded like yo were talking though."

"Well, um…I rap…"

"….oh."

An awkward moment passed unitl Kakuzu said,

"So…do you make any money off your, singing?"

You laughed.

"Nawww, I'm no good."

"Music is big business. Big bucks."

_This is the weirdest conversation ever…_

"Er…Um, I'm try?" You gave a small, sweet smile. With that he came over and asked to see if you needed new bandages. It was awkward, but he _is_ medic.

"You still have much blood in you. You just gained back maybe 2/10 of the potion you lost. You need more glucose in your system. But it's not something a cookie can give you. I'm going to give you shot okay."

"Alright. When can I walk around again?"

He gave you the shot.

"All depends on blood levels. You need to rest so your body can replenish it. But you need a lot of water too." He brought over a glass and pitcher.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"Get some rest, I'll be back in an hour. Yell if your in trouble."

"Okay."

And after he left, you drank a glass of water, waited about 5 or 10 minutes and then opened the door and took a step into… Deidara.

"Oof!"

"Oh! ___ , I wasn't expecting you to be up, un."

"Well I couldn't really sleep, so I wanted to take a walk."

"But really, you should be in bed at least relaxing un."

"Yeah, I guess. Wanna come in?"

"Sure, okay un."

You walked in side the room. Being with Deidara was better than wandering around aimlessly in the Akastuki base. You sat on the bed

"So, why were you outside the door?"

"Oh… um well I was just going to check up on you, un."

"Aw, thanks. That's… that's sweet."

Another awkward moment.

"You know ___, I…I was really worried about you when you fought against Hidan, un."

You widened your eyes. He really cared that much already? You only knew each other for three days and yet, he cared. He was _worried._ But the thing is… maybe a change wasn't the only reason you wanted to stay with the Akastuki, but maybe, just maybe it was because you cared a lot about him, too.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi, I forgot about this D: I only have the ending… I need some thing to keep me going. I have this other story I want to start but Feel so bad for this one… So, here we go._

Heavy breaths.

Stomping foot steps.

Yelling.

Kunai.

Falling…

Panting.

Vertigo setting in.

You couldn't stand up, just sit and watch a clash of good and bad. Bright colors verses dark robes. Acquaintances verses new teammates. What was going to happen? People now know, where the now exposed, secret hideout is. We couldn't stay anymore.

_All of this because of me…_

All the violence. All the wasted energy, the innocent ninjas just wanting better for you, being out numbered and soon to beaten. Probably killed. This shouldn't be.

No.

You rose slowly, trying to steady your self against the wall.. Three Akatsuki members, more coming, against two leaf ninjas.

"Stop!" you yelled. "Please stop! Let them go! War won't settle anything!"

"This isn't war ___!" shouted Kisame.

"It's war between minds! Your heart is telling you that the person your fighting is bad and you just want to win! But it doesn't have to be that way when you can just let them go! Your more powerful anyway! "

"Your delusional, just stay back!"

"No! Just stop! Everybody just….STOP!"

And they did.

They all turned to you, with a somewhat annoyed expression on. Like they wanted to fight.

"___ what do we have to do to make you come with us?" Asked Sakura.

"Nothing. I'm not going. Why don't you go and save your lives? Why can't we just live with peace between us?"

"___ I said to stay away. These people have no business here. They're the trouble makers." added Sasori.

You turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"Then why don't you just leave and then we won't have to be fighting, and we all could be happy."

"Well we won't be happy because your not coming with us!" Pleaded Naruto, "Just come!"

"But then I won't be happy. You have you family and friends to go to. A home. Go there and you'll be happy. I'll stay here and make do. Leave."

There was a silence.

"Or I'll kill myself."

Faces turned and stared.

"Then we'd all be happy."

"Bottoms up!"

You and all of the Akastuki clicked glassed and drank their shot. They welcomed you into the Akastuki. See? They weren't that evil really.

They even let you have a shot even if you were under aged, but it was just one.

"It's a sure good thing your so random ___. That fight would have gone long." commented Kisame.

"I guess… yeah." you replied timidly.

After the little, and very short get together, you went back into your room and thought about what had happened today. You and Deidara seemed to have a bit of a romance, you saw some old acquaintances, caused a fight, was willing to kill your self, got accepted into the Akastuki, and then drank you first drink. I guess today was what you'd call a long day.

Pein gave you a ring and cloak. The ring went on your thumb and the cloak was nice and petite, just like you. They fit perfectly. But then some one was at your door, telling gyou that Pein wanted to see you about something important. You walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hello Leader-sama."

"Sit down," he ordered. You sat and he began talking right away.

"As you probably know, ninjas' know where our hideout is. We are going to be moving…To the land of Ice. And you, that's' mostly why you are here."

"Oh… but aren't you the leader of the Rain Village?"

"That's taken care of and it's none of your concern. The Land of Ice if recovering. Not fast, but we need to move soon. Your our ticket in."

A pained look came on your face as you looked down towards the floor.

"You need to take down your uncle."

Your head shot back up in astonishment. You jaw dropped and you stood up.

"B-but, then who would run the land? It's in such turmoil that we can't just take over when it's in such a horrible state! How do you think I'll be able to pull this off leader-sama! How? My uncle can spot me out of a crowd of 10 thousand! He'd know it's me and he'd die betrayed by his own niece… and I'd be stuck with the burden of being blamed by the people of the land and you'd have to deal with that!"

"Don't speak to Pein that way. He's the leader and what he says goes," said Konan, almost sounding offended.

"No! You just expect to me to do whatever he wants when I was forced here only for this purpose?"

"Of coarse we do. You're part of this organization now and you don't want to mess with any of us. You should do what your told and respect those who are older, wiser and stronger than you."

You filled with anger, but kept it inside. Knowing _this _was the only REAL purpose, to kill your uncle, for their _own _needs _infuriated _you. But, you stood there, standing in silence, about to hear their sick plan that they wanted you to follow to take down the one that loved you the most.

"You're going to return to your village, disguised, " started Pein, "from there you're going to make your way to the your uncles mansion. Drop a sleeping gas bomb in every hall. Lock all doors so reinforcements won't come, place a seal. From there on you are going to find your uncle, 'reunite' with him and say your goodbye. Keep that to yourself. Then inject him with a poison that will paralyze him and quickly go to his heart. Leave him. Then come back out and we'll move in. People and Ninja's will be weak there. That's why it's the perfect time. Guilt, of killing your uncle will eventually go away. You'd have to deal with the pain and learn that it was for the better."

Everything after he said that fuzzed away. Now you stood there with your mind exploding with thoughts and anger.

_How could he be saying this! Guilt of killing the one that cared for me, loved me, raised me! Will eventually go away? Th- TH- THAT'S IMPOSSIBEL! He's such a heartless, cruel, idiotic, manic! I can't believe he thinks I'd go through with this! What's stopping me from just walking away when I'm out on a mission? What's stopping me from just ending this all now?_

"Do you understand."

You nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

You trudged out of the room, holding back a scream of rage. If only you could scream at the sky, but there's just too many people around…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Okay here it is, chapter 9! Yaaay! Well I hope this one was better than the last 0;) Sorry these are taking so long. I'm doing a bunch of stuff besides just story writing, I seem to have a lot of hobbies ^o^ Enjoy~ _

Everything was warped. You kept walking forward, but everything was spiraling. I took all you physical strength you had not to cry or fall down, and it took even more not to pull out a kunai and stab yourself dead.

Itachi passed you in the hall. Stoic, as usual, something you wished you could be right now. Instead you're a walking phantom of thick, dense, rage. Depression setting in. You hit a wall, stood still, and focused on the place where you hit. You pulled back your fist getting ready to punch the wall into to itty bitty, teeny tiny pieces that would be too small to pick up.

But Deidara held your fist back. You closed your eyes and held in tears of agony.

"Clam down," he said in a stern voice.

You couldn't bring yourself to say anything, because if you did, you'd surly drop to the ground and start bawling in the middle of a hall, in front of Deidara for something no one would understand. You pulled your arm away and ran down the hall, flew up a flight of stairs, crashed into your room, slammed the door, locked it and fell face first right into your bed. All with streams of tears down your cheeks.

Confusion.

Stress.

Pressure.

All to much for you to handle now. But, it seems like there was no way out without taking your life. You'd have to go through with the plan… you'd have to take your uncle's life.

The next morning you didn't get up. Well, until Sasori was sent to get you.

"_ We're all in a necessary meeting right now. We're heading out tonight. You need to be here."

You stayed silent. He was going to have to drag you out of bed.

Sasori sighed and left.

_Good. Stay away from me…_

You rolled over, and was now facing the door.

The next person who was sent to get you was Itachi. The guy that didn't care what you were going through.

"You have to be at this meeting." he said.

You had a stare down. You kept looking in those black eyes of his, and he was starring right back into yours. While he had no expression, you had a scowl. He came into your room and picked you up and tossed you over his shoulder. He walked down the hall and plopped you down into a meeting room chair when we got into the plain old room with a circular table in the center. He put you directly across from Pein.

Your eyes cut at your "leader". You leaned back at the chair, folded your arms and crossed your legs, then starred at him. Everyone was starring at you two. Pein had this plain, serious face on, while you had a look of disgust on. Neither of you blinked for a while, but his expression… he was commanding you to listen and cooperate by just starring at you. It was to intense now. You ended it but turning your head to the side and sticking your nose up with a silent "humph." Then the meeting started.

"From yesterday's encounter we all know that our cover has been blown. It's been known for a while and we have to get moving before the Leaf gets a plan. They already sent a one of the great Sanin. Tonight we're setting out to take over the Land of Ice… Here's the plan. We set out tonight until it's daytime and we have to come close to some villages perimeters. We change into disguises until we hit water from there. That's when we fly over the sea on your birds, Deidara…"

Deidara nodded.

"The Land of Ice is set off from the main land and is surrounded by ice. When we're 2 miles away from the island we change back into disguises and walk across the ice as if we were ninja coming to help, _if_ they see us. We're staying out of the village until _'s job is done."

"No," you said as you uncrossed everything and had stomped your foot on the ground. "You can't take my villages security so lightly! We might be in a crisis but they're getting ways of supplying food for the ninjas to keep the village safe. We received reports about other villages wanting to take over already. It only been a week since the earthquake and people are getting greedy."

"That's irrelevant," said Sasori.

"She's lying too," Itachi said. Everyone turned to you.

"No I'm not! I'm just saying that if we take over and other lands come they'll know we're th-"

"Thoes are two different things," started Pein again. "Nations are going to eventually know where we are again, but this is just stalling any attacks and plans. We're close to our goal. Anyway, back to the plan. Once _ finishes her jobs we're going in with disguise and mist. We'll need your jutsu Kisame. From there we make our way swiftly to the Kage's mansion and enter. Then we take over and I set things straight. There's already an underground hideout made. We'll not be staying at the mansion, but the people will think that. They'll have no idea that the Akastuki is ruling them, just like here. It's none of your concern of what will happen here."

"Well what happens if we run into someone?" Tobi asked.

"We make sure they don't know it's the Akastuki. But there's no major concerns along the way. Have a disguise jutsu ready. Female and male, pair up into squads of three or two if people come. Disguise all your head bands to be all from the Rain. If they're violent and think we're up to something, put them under a genjutsu Itachi. We're not aiming for any fighting. The sooner we get a new base the better. We'll be there tomorrow if we go according to plan and at the right speed. If no questions you are dismissed."

No one had any questions. You shook your head and got up not even pushing in your chair. Everyone else did to, but more silently and calm. Once you were out in the hall you were one the way back to your room to sulk in your bed, but Deidara caught up with you.

"Hey… _ I know things aren't the best right now, un."

You walked faster. Then he picked up speed too.

"Listen, _, you have to calm down. Having this attitude isn't going to change anything. It's only bringing you down and making it worse, un."

You turned away from him by going down the wrong hall, the long way to the bedrooms, but you didn't realize that it meant he'd just have more time to bother you. He easily caught up with you, but then you just ran out the next door you saw in this hall you never been in. In fanned out to a little semi-circle. As you busted through the door you had to stop, or else you'd fall of the balcony.

Deidara shut the door and came next to you. You were leaning on the railing with your head down on your arms. He patted your back and rubbed in a little circle. It was comforting. He waited until you wanted to talk.

"Thanks Deidara…"

"No problem. Anything for you, un. Want to talk about this un?"

"Well, Pein wants me to kill my uncle… he's the one who practically raised me and cared for me unlike my boring ole dad. He didn't care to much, he was to busy trying to keep everything. I slept in my uncle mansion… I've sat in his office helping him file things, I've spent a good half my life with him and now I have to betray him. I have to drop sleeping gas in the halls without being detected and then lock the door to his office. 'Reunite' with him as if I was back. Give him a hug but then inject him with a poison that'll kill him in minutes… I can't do it."

You started sniffling again. "And if I did I'd drop to the floor next to him and all I could say would be 'I'm sorry.' I think I'd kill myself. I couldn't live with the burden on my shoulders."

"_ I know this is really hard. But I don't know what to do. We have to do what leader says but, maybe you can find a way out, un."

"There is no way out. You said we have to listen to leader."

"Yeah but haven't you noticed there's a part where your off on your own? You should get out of this then. Bolt when you get to the outskirts of the village. It could work, un."

He was right.

It could work.


	10. Chapter 10

_Greetings! I finally got another one done! CHAPTER 10! W00T W00T! This one got all of my good creative juices going at the end :DDDDD Pein gets mad XD lol I hope that didn't spoil anything ._.' But anyway~ I have something to clarify about the setting. You've seen Jiraya's fight with Pein and all, right? Well _**that's **_where it's taking place, in those tall building things, with the balcony's and pointy things at the top I think. Like, they look like big, dark, deserted sky scrappers and stuff. So just clarifying if you had a hard time picturing the setting. Sorry I didn't explain before -.-' Well enjoy this one! Comments are always welcome ^ ^ (I especially want to know what you think of the ending… like if created the effect I wanted it to have XD thanks!)_

"What _exactly _you are trying to say…" You asked, going with the flow of the thought.

"I'm saying you can easily get out of this plan. You can run away when you get to the village or go all the way until you reach your uncle, then warn him and jet as fast as you can, un."

"Yeah but then Pein will come after me and kill me. I have no choice unless I take my own life before he can do it."

"No, please don't hurt yourself, un." The mood suddenly changed. He seemed almost desperate. "It's not worth you giving up your life for something your being forced to do... I know this is hard, but please, don't kill your self, un. "

"Yeah… I don't think I will." You turned around to face him. "If I did that means I'd never be able to see you again. I guess I would just go a head with the plan if it means I'd be with yo-"

"No…" he paused as the clouds tumbled in the sky, covering every bit of blue.

"I'll go with you."

The wind blew and thunder rolled in the distance. It started drizzling. The wind became fiercer and rattled windows while you too were staring into each other's eyes, knowing you'd do anything to be together.

You knew he was serious.

You knew he'd meet up with you.

You know you'd be together in the end.

"Deidara… Deidara what happens if _you _get hurt. That's very sweet of you, to go with me, but, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"The same goes for me. I wouldn't want any harm to come near you, killing your uncle will scar you forever. Then you going on with that guilt on you would be unbearable. And then, if you run you'd know that the Akastuki would come anyway, without you, we'd still attack the village while you run. I wouldn't want to leave you alone….You can even bring your uncle. "

"Bring my uncle? But then the Akastuki could _easily _take over. The villagers would be afraid and the country could fall unto poverty! They would think my uncle is a coward, that he left them all to suffer and that he didn't care at all. The plan was that they would never know that the Akasuki was ruling them, like here, but if my uncle leaves he'd-"

"He'd die. There're two outcomes. One: you're alive and your uncle is left to face the Akastuki. Two: you and your uncle both leave and your both alive and safe, un."

"Or three: The Akatsuki takes over and sets out to find and kill us. And besides, where would we go?"

There was all a long silence, but then someone opened the door. It was Kisame. You quietly gasped knowing that he could turn you two in. He looked at you with a hard face and said,

"_, the leader says he has a change of plan for you."

"How long have you been there, un," Deidara said, knowing that he had been there longer than he should have..

"From, ''bring my uncle."

"You better keep your mouth shut Kisame, un."

"Yeah, trust me I think it's wrong too. But hey, this change could be different."

"Thanks Kisame," you said leaving the balcony, a bit wet, "please don't say anything… please."

"Don't worry."

"Thank you," you whispered as you passed him and left and made your way down the twists and turns of the soon to be abandoned Akastuki base. When you knocked on Pein's door, Konan was there and opened it.

"We have a change of plan, " started Pein as soon as you sat down, "A plan that I think would be in more of your favor. Instead of you killing your uncle, I'm thinking of you taking over. You are the niece of him and it seems that there are no other eligible people related to him that would be a suitable Kage. You have a formidable jutsu if you use it correctly and develop it more. So the new plan is to simply all go in together and confront the Kage, but still in disguise until we reach the mansion and past the guards. He has no choice but to back down unless he wants him and his ninja to die. This way he knows that the village will be under your control, a person he knew and should trust."

"So we're just throwing him out of power?"

"Yes. That way if any other Kage's invite you to a world meeting we won't miss it and they won't get suspicious. The villagers will understand and be happy that someone that he trusts will be in charge and they won't know that the Akastuki is there. In fact, the only people in that building will be the Akastuki. "

"What happens to my uncle?"

You could tell Pein was getting a little annoyed from all your informal and abrupt questions.

"We simply send him off wherever he wants to go after he out of power. Of coarse, with a jutsu on him. He will never be able to tell anyone we're there. If fact we're putting him under gen-jutsu to convince the guards that we'll taking over from now, as your 'guards.' and tell the towns people that your in charge now. The thing is, is that you won't be giving out missions, dealing commands or deciding what to do after a mission suddenly changes. We have something special in mind. The supervisors that help you make decisions will be doing that. We going under a more 'monarchy' rule with this land. So you'll merely be the 'queen.' You'll still be treated as a Kage though. You'll be required to go to world meeting if it's absolutely necessary, but since the land of Ice isn't exactly the greatest or important, this scenario will probably only happen on rare occasions. Questions."

"This doesn't make sense leader-sama." That wasn't a question. "If you have my supervisors decide everything, what would be the point of me being Kage? The supervisors will get suspicious and we. Are not. Switching, to a monarchy. I won't be a queen and I can't imagine what will happen to the village if I suddenly take control. I have no experience in running a village! I won't now what to do and in the state the land is in it- it'll be-… it's just too much work and responsibility!"

"Clam down. Take a look at this village right here. Am I sending orders? Is this land in ruins? This is what it's going to be like over there within months. You are going to be 'in charge' to the _people_. You'll go out and protect anything that's to big to handle that comes in the village that could be a _threat_. You going to be merely a protector. If the supervisors need consulting they'll come, but not inside the mansion. No person will enter that mansion after we're in charge. The last outsider that will be in there, will be your uncle- leaving."

"Then why did you refer to me as being a 'queen'?"

"Because you're barely going to do anything." You could feel him getting angry with the way you were talking to him. Now… he was just putting you down…. "To the people, you'll be their Kage, their leader and protector, but to the Akastuki… you'll be the newest.

The youngest.

The weakest.

The most inexperienced.

The novice.

The immature member.

The fledgling of the Akastuki. You will follow orders and do as your told. _I'll _be ruling that country, but you, you'll be merely a pawn. Dismissed."

_Pawn._

You got up and went to the door walking with silent rage flowing out of you with every step.

_Immature._

When you got out of the room and closed the door, you ran down the hall and out onto the balcony in the top floor, at least 10 story's above _his _office.

_Weakest._

You went to the edge.

_Inexperienced._

You looked down.

_Novice._

"I'm ending this now."

_Fledgling. _

"I'll see you soon, uncle."

_Death._

You jumped.

_Deidara._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone~ I put this note in bold so you would get mixed up with the flashback thingy~ This one is looong so that's why it took me a while, but I hope you like it! Phew, this one is a bit redundant but it's done! And that means it closer to being finished and the ending will be revealed! ~O.O~ mysterious-ness~ Enjoy~**_

_The forest was silent, it just started snowing and the sun has just set. _

"_Uncle… I don't like the dark… the animals come out at nighttime, don't they?"_

"_Well not now sweetie, they're hibernating. Winter is when you'll least find a big bear or something that'll hurt you."_

"…_but the foxes uncle. They like to eat eight year olds."_

"_Oh sweetie, they don't eat eight year olds, they eat smaller animals," Your uncle said as he reached for your hand and you two continued to walk down the path to his mansion through the forest. _

"_But uncle, daddy said that if I'm out to late the foxes would get me!"_

"_Your daddy just doesn't want you outside after dark. Besides, the foxes would only eat 7 years olds, they have sweet blood," he said as he picked you up and tickled you. You laughed and he put you on his shoulders. You two walked together into the village smiling and happy, any one who saw you instantly had a grin on, your happiness was contagious your smiles just radiated warmth through the whole village. There was no one more cheery than you two right now, you just loved each other so much._

This memory played in your head as you hit the ground. You landed on your side and rolled onto your back, looking up to the point that you jumped off. You felt a pool of blood gather around you and definitely felt a crack when you landed, more than one place. You probably cracked a few ribs and had internal bleeding, not to mention that you hit your head pretty hard too.

"And I'm _still _alive," was all you could say as the world re-focused.

When you hit your head you lost your vision, and now it was coming back. Everything was dissolving back, to black and white, and then color.

Or was it that you just woke up.

Wind was rushing past you, someone was carrying you and leaping through trees.

"She awake," Itachi said and everyone stopped. It was nighttime and everyone had backpacks on.

"_, how are you felling, un?" Deidara asked as he stopped along with the others.

"Confused. I thought I died," you replied monotony.

"I caught you as you were about to jump, but knocked you out while I caught you so wouldn't fight back," said Itachi.

"You've been out ever since," said Sasori, "eight hours."

"Yeah, we're already on the move. We're about to go across the sea," said Kisame, "right after this forest."

"Yes, Deidara, prepare your birds," commanded Pein.

He nodded and stuck his hands in his clay pouches and started sculpting his art.

_What? This doesn't make sense, _you thought,_ I know I jumped. Itachi wasn't there, I had my eyes open the whole time! It couldn't have been a dream! It couldn't be! It's impossible, I might have blacked out when I hit the ground, but I felt the blood, heard my bones crack, and remembered falling. I remember everything, the memory of my uncle that I had, and the goodbye I said. _

"What's wrong." Sasori said, noticing the face you had on of pure confusion.

"It just doesn't make sense. I know I jumped, I _know._ There was no one there and even if I did get knocked out I couldn't have had a dream that fast."

"Well you did. I followed you to the top floor because you were running," said Itachi.

"Your alive and there's nothing you can do about it. We have to continue with the mission. Can we handle you not running away?" said Pein.

Having no other choice, you nodded and followed the others in the group. Deidara was next to you.

"You gave me a really bad scare. Why did you jump, un? " He said in a soft voice so the others wouldn't here, though they were rather spaced out.

"Because… I don't know… I couldn't take it."

"What? Leader changed the plan, you don't have to kill your uncle anymore, un."

"No, it's just that the reason I'm here is so the Akatsuki can have a new base. My jutsu isn't worth anything yet, Leader doesn't like me and now I'm being forced to put my uncle out of power and become Kage? This is _insane._ I came here one week ago, and now I'm coming back to take over in secrecy to my soon-to-be-people... What type of Kage am I going to be if I can barely protect anybody and I'm holding secrets? I wouldn't even be really in charge! Leader is making all the calls, I'm just a puppet, a pawn for him to use so the villagers won't know we're there."

"That's horrible _. Looks like the earlier plan isn't going to work hm? Ugh, we could have been out of this, un."

"I don't know if it would have worked or not…it wasn't planned out very well."

"Yeah, but we could have tried, un. We could have been out of this….and free. "

"Away on your birds, huh?"

"Yes, exactly un," he said while you both chuckled and reached the sea. You don't why you were laughing. Perhaps because it was such a crazy though. Laughing from your insane thoughts.

Deidara threw his clay birds on the ground and made a hand sign. The birds grew to huge large white ones, big enough for two or three people. Tobi wanted to go with Dediara and you, but he ended up going with Zetsu and Sasori. Pein and Konan took one and lead the way, while Itachi and Kisame were on one, and there was another with Hidan and Kakuzu. It was probably around midnight, judging by where the moon was.

The waves were crashing against the shore as all the birds started rising into the sky. Once you were at a nice, steady pace, you could see the ice in the distance as the temperature lowered and the sound of water moving stopped. Deidara handed you your cloak, though you weren't shivering.

"Here _, you must be cold by now, un."

"Oh, thank you… but I'm not that cold actually," you realized he also was holding the little backpack you had when you came here, "oh! Thank you for packing my things too. Sorry you had to hold them all the way here."

"Oh, no problem, really un."

"Are you sure? I mean… on the way here, I was thinking that I've been such a burden to you. All of you, actually… I messed up the original plan, got Leader angry, got you scared… and someone had to save me because I was to weak to keep going. I'm really sorry."

"Oh _, your apologizing for something that's not even your fault un," he said sitting down next to you, "none of this is your fault," he said in a serious, but empathetic way, "Your blaming everything on yourself when you have every right to be upset and fight for yourself. I think most people would agree, un. We all know that this is hard on you. We really do. Kisame didn't say a word and Itachi _saved _you. Pein, the leader, changed plans for you. He might have gotten mad but he just needs this place. We've been working hard and we don't need any distractions. He just wants all the jinchuriki soon, un. If you think about it, like why you're here, it's because you can really help us. That means we need you, un."

You opened your eyes wide as you realized everything. _Oh my gosh… w- what? I can't believe I never understood this… I was so clueless. I only thought they wanted me to kill my uncle! Now that I think about it…. that makes no sense… at all…. All this time I've been hating my part in this organization when they've been trying to help me. The Akastuki, was tring to be nice to me… and I just pushed it all a way…_

_They need me…_

"And I need you Deidara. If you weren't here in this place with me, I don't know what I would have done. And in a way, I don't think I would have made it another week in my village the way we were working. I'm really glad you said this to me. I really am. I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. Deidara thank you, so much,"

You were both starring at each other, the way you looked at each other when you were on

the balcony earlier today. Then you said the thing you didn't have a chance to say,

"I love you."

In a passionate whisper, he said it back, holding your face and leaning in. You leaned in too, putting your arms around his neck as he moved his down to your lower back. You kissed under the moonlight and had every worry and stress lifted off of you for those heavenly moments. As your kiss ended you both sighed a sigh of pure, utter content. Luckily no one saw anything, the moment would have been completely destroyed if a cat call was made or "oo's" and "aw's."

The moment couldn't have been any better.

When Pein gave the signal to go down to the ground, you ended up in the forest that lead into the village, the one in your memory. The birds poofed away and everyone started walking in disguise besides you. They looked like body guards, kind of like Anbu members. They were the one who would take over the Kage's guards. The only thing you disguised was your clothes. You changed into a skin tight, long sleeved, mid thigh, black dress (shorts underneath) with a light pink vest that went up to your mid neck. You also had black ankle shoes on with some heel. Deidara gave you a glace that said you looked stunning, a great outfit for being a new Kage. You smiled back and lead the way into the village right as it started snowing.

Mid way there, a snow fox hopped across the path. It stopped and starred at you and the Akastuki. It had a little mouse in it's mouth and continued it's way across, and this was the place where your uncle lifted you up on his shoulders. That's how you knew you were close to the village. You told everyone that is was just another minute away and to be ready. Then, you approached the front gate it was just around 7:30 in the morning, right before the sun rose.

"_? _! Is that really you?" exclaimed Azami, one of your former teammates who's guard duty today.

"Haha, yeah it's me! I haven't seen you in a whole week! How've you been?"

"I'm fine, but how about _you_? She asked while she was running towards you and hugged you very tightly, "What happened? One day we're on a mission and the next you disappear! The Kage said you went away for a while, but why didn't you tell us before?"

"Sorry about that, but I didn't really know my self. Some leaf ninja came and got me unexpected."

"And are these them?"

"Um, no actually, these were my, um, body guards."

"Oh wow, they really wanted you to be safe. How come?"

You turned around to look at Pein, he nodded.

"Um, well… I'm next in line to be Kage, Azami."

"Oh, _wow_! Congratulations! Haha, so that's why you're all dressed up! Aw, my little teammate is going to be Kage!" she squealed and hugged you again. You hugged back.

"Not that little anymore eh? And anyway I'm older…"

"Yeah but your so cute you can't be a big teammate."

You both laughed and then you explained that you had to go. You left with everybody behind you. You walked through town until you came to the hill that led to the mansion, the sun just rose. The group walked up the hill to the side door, where you just opened it. This door lead to the second floor already, the floor with your uncle.

"He's on this floor, leader. What should I say when I first see him?" you asked.

"What ever you would say if you weren't planning to take over. They're no guards?"

"If there are any, they trust me with bringing guests. No worries," you reassured. Pein nodded and you continued into your uncle's office. You knocked as fast as your heart was beating, which was racing pretty fast.

"Come in."

Your heart skipped a beat. You opened the door to see your uncle already writing on some papers. Then, he looked up to see you.

"Hi uncle," you timidly.

"_! I missed you! My life has been so boring without you here!"

"Yeah, mines too!" You both hugged each other. You hugged especially tight.

"You weren't supposed to come back though. Not until the village got back on it's feet."

"I just missed you so much uncle. One day I went to sleep and the next thing I knew I was strangers. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you, or anyone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why."

"That I would have fought back, right?"

"Yes. Exactly. But I guess me not telling you made you come back that much faster, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Things were getting awkward. This meeting was so short, and very rushed. He could definitely tell that something was strange.

"So, who are your friends?"

"Ah- um… those are-"

"We'll take it from here _." Said Pein.

"What's going on." Your uncle said serious, rather than his just happy mood. The Akatsuki changed into they're real forms. While you were talking, they put a barrier up so no one could get in and no one could get out.

"As you know, we're the Akastuki," Pein started, "We're here to throw you out of power. Your niece will be taking position of Kage."

"What! _ the Akasuki?"

"I'm sorry uncle!" you said turning around with tears in your eyes and a chocked up throat.

"You have no other choice but to cooperate. It's the fastest and easiest. There's no way you can take us all."

"This its outrageous, how did you get _ in the first place?"

"We took her. Now are you going to follow our plan, or die?"

Your uncle put on a annoyed face, but instead of fighting he agreed to listen.

"You are going to back down from power and give it to _, but your also giving the position of making decisions to your advisors. _ is not going to make any decisions, the advisors will, but the villagers won't know. The reason we're here is that we need a new base. The Akastuki's new base in here. This mansion. No one but us will be here. To the villagers, _ is the new leader. They are going to see her just as they see you, but the way things are going to be decided are going to be very different. If you want to keep your life and your niece's, you'll cooperate and listen."

The talked for an hour, while the rest of the Akastuki were on the other side of the room. You had to listen to them talking about what you're going to do in the very fast approaching future. When they were done, your uncle let all guards go until further notice from the supervisors. The supervisors were notified of the new change and were told that consultation with the new Kage would only be for emergency situations, as bad as if a war would start. The new Kage could veto anything unacceptable and make changes by sending a letter from the mansion to the new decision house that was formerly an extra meeting house for very secretive topics. That's where all advisors would give out missions and make changes. Then, all ninjas were told to gather people around the mansion for the new acceptance of you, as the new Kage.

"I've done what you wanted. Just don't hurt _," our uncle said five minutes before the big announcement.

"She'll be fine. She has a formidable jutsu. After the meeting we're putting a jutsu on you so you can't tell anyone that the Akastuki is here."

"I understand why."

"Good."

A few minutes later, your uncle called you to the door that lead to the big balcony that had below it, the whole village.

"I'm sorry uncle. I really tried to stop this as much I as could but-"

"_, you know I always will love you. I was never mad and really, there's no reason you should be apologizing. This is my fault. I'm sorry for forcing you to leave, I should have never done that. I just wanted you to be safe, but I pushed you into hands that I though would protect you. But they failed and you fell into such a mess. You had nothing to do with this _. Now… let's make you Kage."

"Oh uncle… I can't do it. It feels so wrong to take this from you. And placing a secret like this on you and only you is so hard. I can never forgive myself for this!"

"_, little _, think higher of me, I've been Kage fo rhow many years? And you think a secret like this is going to bother me?"

"W-well, still… I'm taking your place."

"I've been Kage long enough, time to give you a turn. This new way isn't going to be so bad. I mean, if you say something, it goes. You'll do great."

"Oh uncle… thank you for not being mad at me."

"I could ever be mad at you," he said walking out onto the balcony. You motioned for you to come, and you followed.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the leaf," He started in a loud and clear voice, " I've called you here for a very important matter…" There was a dealy silence in the crowd, "I'm resigning as Kage, but placing you in the hands of my trusted niece, _!"


	12. Chapter 12

_*Sniff* my first story here on fan fiction has seemed to come to an end… I really hope you liked it though :') I was thinking about doing a second ending, but then I think I would have had to write another chapter or changed something in a past chapter. Or perhaps the ending that could have been if Pein hadn't changed the plan~ I don't know, but this is how it's going to end for now unless I get a spike of creativity. My apologies for this one coming gout so late… I got just got out of school about 5 days ago so I really just un-winded XD Oh! I got a tablet too! So I've been working on art more also. But for now my ducks, I give you a partial farewell on this story, I hope you liked it __J enjoy!_

At first, the crowd was silent. Astonished, perhaps because of the sudden resignation, but they warmed up quickly to the idea. Your former teammates were the first ones to clap and cheer, then the people next to them, and then the whole entire village.

Your uncle continued his farewell speech until he gave the stage to you. Your heart couldn't have been pounding harder.

"Um… H-hello everyone!"

The crowd went wild.

"Hehe… t-thank you for being so welcoming on such a sudden occasion…" you stuttered. You never really liked being on stage much and had pretty soft voice when it came to talking in front of large groups.. "Um…uh, I'll be sure to try my best on getting everything back on track and running smoothly again. I'll reassure you that I'll protect this land in everyway I can, and make sure that all of you will be taken care of in every possible way. Thank you for accepting me and I'll definitely try my best in everything and, well thank you. Thank you very much!"

With that you gave a wave, but felt if you had to go up like that in front of everyone again you were surly going to throw up. You went back inside as your uncle gave a final wave and people were crying and cheering at the same time. Your uncle came back in and you just gave him the biggest hug you could ever give. You looked at Deidara, and of coarse he was grinning with a smile that said, 'you did great!'

It seemed that everything went according to Pein's plan. He was now in control and has a new base. Itachi put a genjutsu on your uncle so he wouldn't rat you guys out. He wasn't angry or disappointed in you, but the complete opposite. He was happy that you were okay and really didn't mind that you were in charge... But only if he knew you were just taking orders form Pein.

About a half an hour later, all the guards knew that they would be protecting the decisions house where all the supervisors and counselors would be, and there was no one in the mansion but the Alastuki and your uncle.

Pein was right.

The last person who wasn't a part of the Akastuki that would be leaving the building, would be your uncle.

"Bye uncle," you said as you gave the last hug for a while at the back door.

"Bye sweetie," was the last thing you heard him say, and as walked away, Pein closed the door and the Akastuki departed into their new rooms.

You slumped away from the door, so tempted to pull the door open so hard that it cracked against the wall. Then you could just run out and be free, but no.

Your daydreaming caused you to smack against a wall when you should have made a turn that lead to where the bedrooms were. Your vision turned fuzzy as you continued walking with a throbbing head. You made you way into your room and plopped down into your bed facing the wall. You were hoping that your vision would clear, knowing that a hit to the head could mess up your brain, but then you noticed that your vision wasn't fuzzy because you hit your head, but because your were crying. You flipped over so your face was buried into the pillow so you could sob without anyone knowing, even with the door closed.

It was 5o'clock, and right in the middle of winter, which means that the sun has set already. The bed rooms were in the back of the third floor, so they all had windows overlooking the forest. It got darker and darker as the hours past. In those hours Kisame came to call you for a meeting. You told him you wouldn't be attending. It seemed that it wasn't very important because you could skip it without anyone getting mad.

When the meeting ended, Deidara came in your room and sat next to you. He rubbed your back, knowing that you were pretty much depressed. You sat up and hugged him. He put you on his lap and held you.

"It's going to be alright _," He whispered into your ear.

"Oh Deidara…. I lied to so many people today. I said that I would protect them and I handed them over to the hands of the Akastuki."

"Hmm… yeah I get what your thinking, un."

"Yeah…"

"Well think about it this way. We're just living here in secrecy, un."

_I knew that… _"Um…yeah…"

"Er, okay let's just say 'living here,' instead. I mean it's not like we're destroying anything, right un?"

"Yeah I guess your right." you gave a little smile, "You know, you've made all these situations better for me Deidara, and I just want to know that I couldn't thank you enough for helping me."

"No problem at all. Is there anything else I can do to help un?"

"Yes actually" you paused and looked at him straight into his eyes, "… Deidara… kiss me."

He smiled and pecked you on the cheek first, then went to your lips. You kissed back with all your passion and so did he. I was a pretty heated kiss, packed with love and sincerity. Nothing could have made you feel better right now than being with the person you love.

Maybe this new life wouldn't be hard after all.

But then, you noticed that Deidara had a bandage wrapped around his hand. You broke the kiss and took his hand.

"How'd you do this?" you asked with concern.

"Oh…um…" he did a embarrassed chuckle, "I guess the cat's out of the bag… I, um sprained my wrist when I caught you when you jumped off the roof. Itachi didn't catch you, un. We were down on the training ground with a few other people. Itachi saw you, and I was already on my bird. He put you under a genjutsu and a, well yeah. I caught you un…"

"Oh Deidara, you're so sweet!"

You hugged him so tight that he toppled over on the bed with you right next to him. You both laughed. That you remembered that dream you had a while ago, two figures, laughing together and being happy.

"Oh Deidara, I love you."

"I love you too, un."

And maybe that's all you need to get though with this new life. Someone who loved you back and cared for you. Someone who would always love you for who you are and be there for you all the way, and it looks like you found that person, right here, in the Akastuki.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys :D

It's been a while for this story eh?

Well, for you subers out there who stayed with the story until it ended (thank you ^ ^) I have a little question/ poll thing for for you :D

I got a review saying that a sequel would be nice :3

_**So do you want a sequel?**_

And, since I'm finishing up my other story pretty soon, I was thinking that I would need another story to write ;)

But tell me a few other things:

I was thinking instead of the _ I'd actually make an OC XD

So if you're okay with that, tell me which description you'd like best :3

Kotori: long brown hair down to her shoulder blades. Short side bangs, pink eyes, tall, slim, not a huge chest, but not flat.

Akari: A little past shoulder length, choppy, white hair with straight across bangs, light brown eyes, medium/ average height.

Two because those are the ones I could think of XD

Any suggestions would be appreciated :3

I'll announced everything if I get enough votes! I**Just review instead of taking an actual poll XD **

Thanks!


End file.
